Dracula (Penny Dreadful)
Dracula is the main antagonist of the third season the Showtime series Penny Dreadful, and the overarching antagonist of the entire series. He is a vampire, and the brother of Lucifer. He is portrayed by Christian Camargo, who also portrayed Brian Moser in Dexter. Character overview Dracula is portrayed as a fallen angel, the brother of Lucifer, who has haunted the Earth as a vampire since the beginning of time. He turns people into his undead slaves by promising to fulfill their greatest desires, and then draining their blood. Throughout the series, Dracula seeks to make protagonist Vanessa Ives his "bride", and bring about the Apocalypse. He does so by posing as zoologist Dr. Alexander Sweet and pretending to understand her loneliness and alienation. He also has several "brides" at his disposal who threaten Vanessa's friends Ethan Chandler and Sir Malcolm Murray, who seek to protect her. In the series Dracula first appears to Vanessa when he possesses an orderly in the sanitarium in which she is institutionalized, to compete with his brother, who possesses the same body. They both want her soul, but while Lucifer promises her relief from her otherwordly powers in return for her service, Dracula offers her unconditional love and a place at his side when he takes over the world. While Vanessa is able to resist his power and that of his brother, they both continue to plague her throughout the series. Dracula especially antagonizes her by seducing her best friend, Mina Murray, and setting in motion a chain of events that results in Mina's death at the hands of her own father. He next appears in his guise as Dr. Alexander Sweet, and seduces Vanessa. When Vanessa realizes who he truly is, she tries to renounce him, but she brings him into her service by once more promising to love her as she truly is. When she succumbs to his power, Dracula is able to bring on an apocalypse in London, in which darkness is all-consuming and the "children of the night" - wolves, rodents and vampires - reign supreme. Vanessa's friends come to rescue her, but he sends his minions to kill them. After gloating about turning Mina, Dracula seizes Sir Malcolm by the throat and prepares to kill him. At the last moment, however, Vanessa's friend and love interest Ethan Chandler - a werewolf, the "wolf of God" prophesied as Dracula's greatest enemy - kills Vanessa in an act of mercy, thus breaking Dracula's power on Earth. Dracula then vanishes, and the plague he visited upon the Earth is lifted. Category:Vampires Category:Fallen Heroes Category:TV Show Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Satan Category:Hero's Lover Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Charismatic Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Mastermind Category:Bigger Bads Category:Power Hungry Category:God Wannabe Category:Genocidal Category:Vengeful Category:Master Orator Category:Murderer Category:Male Category:Gaolers Category:Possessor Category:In Love Category:Obsessed Category:Dark Messiah Category:Thought-Forms Category:Demon Category:Immortals Category:Archenemy Category:Dark Forms Category:Evil from the Past Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Mongers Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Nihilists Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Arrogant Category:Destroyers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Love Rivals Category:Cult Leaders Category:Provoker Category:Damned Souls Category:Paranormal Category:Cataclysm Category:Slaver Category:Deal Makers